Memories from so long ago
by saranghe01
Summary: Sakura is now 75 years young, her grand-dauther Oboro is visiting her. Sakura keeps remembering someone she calls "him" because to her Oboro is so much like "him". And so Oboro gets curious...the story told of an old lady when she was young...
1. Chapter 1

Kyaaaa ~~~ This is my first fanfic XD so if it suck's.. I'm sorry T-T lol I know this is really short but..oh well..can't do anything about it lol ;p

* * *

Prologue

My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm 75 years young now. I once was young and beautiful you could say, but now I'm only an old lady. Everything of me has changed as the years passed by and as a mather of fack, they flew right pass me. Like everyone I had children and now its there turn, I'm so old that I have grand-children. But thats okay its there turn to live their life as I lived mine. What a life I had. So many memories, happiness, sadness, fear, rage....but I don't regret anything. Because I had a chance to be loved by... him.

* * *

Ok... this is it .. not to long to read .... ^-^ hmmm... I already finished chapter 1 ... but its also not very long .. well .. longer then this but .. not super long lol .. ;p please leave a comment ~!!! pretty please ?!!! _ lol


	2. Chapter 2

HEY ~~~ chapter one !!! lol hope it doesn't suck too badly lol ;p I didn't know it would be this difficult to write a story lol ... ohh .. why is it harder for me ?? because I'm french lol I go to a french high school .. lol but I'll try my best _ Believe in me~ ^-^

* * *

Chapter 1

**_Memories, a life's story begins_**

"Mammy~ Mammy !" a young girl called."I'm so glad to be sleepling at your house mammy!" the young girl said with a smile all the way to her ears as she ran into her grand-mother's harms.

"Oh my~ Your so big now you almost made me fall on my busum!" I responded, hugging her with all my might. "Did you say goodbye to your mother, Oboro? You know she'll get mad if you don't say bye to her."

"I did 't worry."

The young girl, my grand-dauther, was almost seven years old. She had dark pink hair and onyx colored eyes. She remindes so much of miself, yet so much of "him". Her name is Oboro Haruno U. Sayuro. I don't get to see her that much because, she lives far away. So we'll make the best with the time we have togheter.

_To bad it was a rainy day, or I would've went out with Oboro...oh well can't change the weather._

Time slowly passed by for once, nether Sakura or Oboro talked. We could even hear the drops of rain when they hit the window so silent it was in the house.

"If it was only me, I would stay like this, in silent, just watching the rain fall." she said eyes glued to the window. " Its so peaceful like this...but this is no way to spend the time we have togheter."

"I don't mind mammy, I like the rain." the young girl replied with a gentle smile.

They stayed there for a little while longer, watching, listening. Finally Sakura says " Why don't we make some cookies, ne ?"

"Really?! Yeah~" Oboro mae littles squeals of happiness "Can we make some with tomato flavor? I had already asked mom, but she said that it wouldn't taste good...I can't imagine something with tomatoes that doesn't taste good..." she said with a frown.

"No, your mother is right dear it wouldn't taste very good, but do you want a tomato as a snack? said the grand-mother. _She reminds me so much of "him"...._

She gave the little pink haired girl a tomato and started mixing the ingredients needed to make their cookies.

While cooking Sakura started humming a tune with a small, gentle smile on her lips. A pair of onyx eyes looked at her immediatly when she heared her. She reconized the song, her mother was always singing it. And so, little Oboro started singing the words.

_**Always, somewhere within my heart  
I was waiting for a certain special one  
Waiting for the one who'll come, and tell me that  
I'm needed**_

If I were ever to meet that one  
Beneath, the light of the sun  
I think I'd start to believe in myself  
A little more each day

In the breath of the wind  
life flows over the land  
Even so something still makes my heart worry  
with your gentle voice  
you called out my name  
Just that alone is all I'll ever need.

Always, somewhere within my heart  
I was searching for the special one.  
I'm just fine the way I am. The one who told me that.  
All along it was you.

The night opens up the sky  
to this world where we can fly  
in this world where you can always smile beside me  
In this world what can I do  
Not to lose everything  
I wish that I can always protect you

You knew what was always dear to me  
You knew I always trusted you  
You knew I always loved you

In the breath of the wind  
life flows over the land  
Even so something still makes my heart worry  
with your gentle voice  
you called out my name  
Just that alone is all I'll ever need.

The night opens up the sky  
to this world where we can fly  
in this world where you can always smile beside me  
In this world what can I do  
Not to lose everything  
I wish that I can protect you  
no matter what life puts us through  
I wish that I can protect you  
always...

Sakura's green orbs widened upon hearing her grand-dauther sing the song.

"Oboro, how do you know the words of the song I was humming? Did your mother teach it to you?"

Oboro looked at her " Mother didin't teach me the song...I learned it beacause she's always singing it when she cleans or is cooking. I learned the words while listening to her, but she doesn't know that all those times I was there... I think this is a pretty song!" the dark pink haired child said with a wonderful smile on her pale face.

Sakura's eyes gazed at Oboro, but she seemed to be lost. Like it wasn't Oboro she was looking at. Her eyes became very gentle and she had a vague smile on her aging face.

"Yes, its a beautiful song...each time I sing it, I remember everything...as if it all happened yesterday."

Oboro had a confused look on her face. She didn't understand what her grand-mother was talking about. Her onyx orbs stared at her mammy and they saw a face that was happy and had a glimpse of sadness. Her curiosity was too big just to ignore, so she asked "What do you mean by ' I remember everything ' ?"

Sakura was pulled out of her day dreaming. " I remember my young days, when I was with "him"..."

"Mammy, who is 'him' ?" the little girl asked.

Her grand-mother looked at her, deabathing weather or not she should tell her. Oboro was looking at her with puppy eyes, pleading her to tell her who is "him". After a moment she decided to make the best of this rainy day.

"Its a very long story, but I suppose I could tell it to you. That's if you want to know of course." Sakura said with a smile, teasing the little pinky.

The girl's face had a smile from one ear to the other. She looked so happy, like a child is when its Chrismast day. " Of course I want to know mammy ! Story time !" she yelled out the last part of her phrase so excited she was.

And so, Sakura went to sit down on her rocking chair, Oboro folowing behind, but she sat on the couch. Both making thereselve's comfortable.

This was going to be a long story that starts from... the begining.

* * *

sooo what did you guys think huh ?? _ please tell me ~~~ if you have any types or some advice I would love to know ... and I'll try my hardest to aply it !!! ;p lol sorry my chapter is so short .. next time I'll try to make it longer =D hehe


	3. Chapter 3

Heyyyyyy !! XD i finnaly updated !! so sorry i was really busy with school and stuff TT-TT anyway today i wrote this chapter i hope you like it XD i made it longer then the last time hee hee !! =) and i tried to not make any mistakes in grammar and stuff ;p lol

i dont own naruto and im not making any profit with this fic !!

* * *

_Chapter 3 _

_**The Beginning**_

The story takes place in a small village located in Japan. It was called Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. Why? Well that's because it was surrounded by green life all around it. At the time, it was in a perfect location, because it was hard for "enemies" to get in the village. For the villagers, it was very easy to cross the forest, but for others, you could get easily lost.

My parents had moved to this village after their wedding. They tough it would be a better opportunity for them and so they left with just enough money to start a new life. My father opened a little restaurant, thinking it would be a good source of income. My mother helped out at the restaurant as a waitress. The family elders and her parents didn't like that she was working. Because in the little village where they come from, women are strictly forbidden to work. The women are supposed to stay in the household and take care of it, and the man is the one who works for the family. That's the way they think. But since Konoha was a more modern village, there was no law preventing the wife to work. In fact, in this village, there are ninjas. They protect the village from everything and everyone who can harm the villagers and the Hokage. Wait I haven't mentioned the Hokage yet, he is the leader of the village. He makes all the decisions that affect the village. Kind of like a king. He is also the strongest ninja in the whole village. This means, that anybody who becomes the strongest can be Hokage. Anyway, my parents started a new life in this village, hoping that their children would have a better chance in life then they did.

A few months after they got settled in their new home, my mom got pregnant, but unfortunately she had a miscarriage. This happened twice, and that's when the doctor told them that they would probably not be able to have children. After three years, my mom got pregnant again, with me. This time everything went fine and I was born. They called me Sakura, because they had me in spring and the sakura trees were blooming. Also, I had pink hair like the flowers. How can a child be born with pink hair? Well, my mom also had pink hair, but she would put a wig to be more normal. Yet she never aloud me to wear a wig, saying that it was okay to be different.

When I was little, I used to be teased a lot. The girls and boys thought it was strange for me to have pink hair and I had a large forehead. I guess you can say people are just born to be jealous of what they don't have, right? Because I was jealous of the other kids. They didn't have pink hair and a large forehead. They weren't being teased, they had friends. Me, I was all alone most of the time. But, after a while, it didn't bother me as much.

One day, I was in a field where there were many little flowers. I liked to go there because it was quite and no one would bully me. There I would lie down in the grass and look at the blue sky and sing to it.

_**Do you ever question your life?  
Do you ever wonder why?  
Do you ever see in your dreams  
all the castles in the sky**_

Oh, tell me why  
do we build castles in the sky  
Oh, tell me why  
all the castles way up high  
Please tell me why  
do we build castles in the sky  
Oh, tell me why  
all the castles way up high

Oh, tell me why  
do we build castles in the sky  
Oh, tell me why  
all the castles way up high  
Please tell me why  
do we build castles in the sky  
Oh, tell me why  
all the castles way up high 

At that time I didn't know that someone was watching me from a far.

Anyway, why do I sing? Because I have nothing better to do. I really like to sing, because I can put all my emotions in the song. I have fewer things on my chest that way and I am able to smile everyday even if life is hard on me.

The days passed nothing would change. Until one faithful day my mom asked me to come with her to see a friend. Actually this friend of hers was the first lady of a very special clan that lived in the village. She was from the Uchiha clan. The clans in the village are respected by all and are usually not open to people who are none residents of their clan. Especially, people who are ''normal'' like our family. We don't belong to any clan in this village and we have no ninjas in our family. But it seems like this lady from the Uchiha clan really liked to talk with my mother and invited her to have some tea during the afternoon. They had met when she had came to our restaurant to have lunch one day and since then has came many times to see my mom and chat.

'' Sakura sweetie are you ready? Its time to go now. '' my mom said taking her purse and a basket where she had out in a little snack to bring with us. It was more polite to bring something when you were invited to someone's house.

'' I'm coming! But mommy why do I have to come too? Its going to be boring for me…'' I said putting on my shoes and coming next to her.

'' Because, Mrs. Uchiha asked me too bring you along. '' my mother replied while taking my hand and leaving the house.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shinning brightly.

When we arrived at the main gate of the clan residence, I couldn't believe that people were rich enough to live in a place like that.

_One day I will also live in a beautiful and grand place like this! _, I giggled at my new dream.

Servants came to see who was at the gate.

'' Yes, do you have any business with the Uchiha clan? '' One of them asked my mother.

'' We are here to see Mikoto Uchiha. She invited me and my daughter today. ''

'' One moment please, I will go confirm it. ''

'' Of course, I understand. ''

A few minutes later the women came back saying it was okay for us to enter the Uchiha residence. Their where many houses, it was like seeing a little village located in a village. We could see the Uchiha sign on the walls and the front doors of the traditional homes.

The servant brought is to a home and told us that the lady of the house would come greet us in a minute. And she entered the household saying that she had work to do.

A few seconds later the door slid and a beautiful woman appeared. She had dark black hair that reflected blue and raven eyes. Her skin was pale, and she was slim. A smile appeared on her face when she saw my mother and me.

'' Welcome to the Uchiha residence. I'm so glad you both could make it. Please come in, we'll go have tea on the back porch since it's a beautiful and sunny day. ''

'' Thank you for inviting us, we are happy to be here. ''

We followed her into the house. It was very traditional like and had many valuable objects in. We could see the sign of the clan at a few places in the house.

'' Here we are. Please sit. '' the lady told us always smiling.

'' It has been a while since we last saw each other Mikoto. I'm glad we can talk today.''

'' Same for me Haruki. Oh, and this must be Sakura? '' she had started looking at me. My mother also looked at me, urging me to answer.

It took me a few minutes but I finally answered the beautiful lady. '' Yes, my name is Sakura Haruno.''

'' You are very pretty miss Sakura. How old are you now? ''

'' I'm 5 years old.'' I responded with a little smile and blushing a little. I wasn't use to hearing that I was pretty except for my mother and father saying it.

'' Well, my son is also the same age as you. Oh look there he is. '' Mikoto said looking in the direction behind me. '' Sasuke come greet our guest.''

I turned around to see what her son looked like. And I was amazed. He was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen in my entire young life. He had the same raven coloured hair has his mother and deep onyx eyes that made me feel lost each time I gazed at them. His hair was sticking up in a weird way; it looked like a chickens butt. Even so, he was perfect.

He looked at me for a second only too turn his gazed to my mother and greeted her. I could feel the heat on my cheeks. I'm sure I was blushing so much that I could pass out, and my heart was beating really fast.

'' Hello, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. Welcome. '' he said with a smile.

'' Hello Sasuke, your mother as told me a lot about you. I'm Haruki Haruno. ''

It was now my turn to be greeted by him. He turned towards me and said '' Hello, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. ''

Again I was blushing. I took a deep breath to be able to respond to him as normally as possible. '' He-hello, my n-name is Sa-Sa-Sakura Haruno. ''

_Oh God please kill me now! I stuttered in front of him! _

A smirk appeared on his face. He was making fun of me! My mom was also looking at me all surprised and Mrs. Uchiha had a small smile on her lips.

The four of us started drinking tea and eating the little cakes my mom had brought along. Yes, Sasuke decided to stay with us. After tea our moms decided to go in the house because Mikoto wanted to show my mother a new yukata she had received.

'' Sasuke why don't you and Sakura go play in the garden, while we go talk in the house.''

Our mothers went in the house, not before my mom told me to behave and be nice to Sasuke.

I and he were now left alone. Neither I nor he was saying a word. After a few minutes he got up and walked in the direction of the garden. I looked at him wondering if he was leaving me here alone. When he was a couple meters away he stopped, turned his head a little and said '' aren't you coming or are you just going to stay on the porch alone?'' And he continued walking.

At first I was hesitant but I was too curious about him. It was the first time someone had invited me to come along, the first time someone actually cared if I was left behind alone.

I got up and followed him into the garden. I was less nervous now so I got the courage to ask him '' Hum, where are we going? ''

'' You'll see.'' was all he told me. But I could tell from behind him that he had a smile.

At the end of the garden there was a small whole in the wall. When I say wall, I mean the Uchiha residence wall that surrounded all their houses. He was taking me somewhere out of his house, I just hope my mom doesn't find out that I left without permission.

We walked in silence for about fifteen minutes. When I finally realised where we where. He had taken me to the fields where I always would go.

'' I like coming here when I need to get away from the clan. It's peaceful. ''

'' I also like it here! I've been here many times. '' I said with a smile.

'' I know.'' was what he said and he laid down in the grass.

I was kind of surprised at his answer, nonetheless I sat beside him. I started taking flowers and making a crown with them. We didn't talk, but that was okay. All I knew is that I wanted to be here with him forever. He hadn't said anything about my hair nether my forehead.

After about an hour he broke the silence. '' Are you going to be going to the academy? Or a normal school? ''

What he meant was am I going to become a ninja or be a simple villager. Because the academy is what they call the school where we train to become ninjas.

'' Oh hum, well I'm not sure if my family will enter me in the academy. But you will probably be going there right? ''

'' Of course I'll be going to the academy, because people in my clan have special strengths. I will become a great ninja like my father and brother. '' he said with a tone that made me know that he would really be a great ninja.

'' I'm sure you will be, but I don't have any special talent. You're lucky to have such a great clan behind you! ''

'' Yeah you're right!'' Sasuke had a super big smile on his face. His smile made me want to be with him forever. I don't know why I felt like this with him, I had just met him and already felt so strongly about him.

I was putting the last flower in my flower crown '' There I'm finished! Hee hee ''

Sasuke looked at me and the crown; he took it from my hands and put it on my head. If I wasn't mistaken, his cheeks were glowing a bright red. But I probably imagined it.

'' You look like a princess now…. Hmm it seems to be getting late, we should get going.'' he said as he got up looking away.

Of course I was blushing, he made my little heart race a thousand miles an hour. I kept the crown on my head and followed him back to his house.

When we got back my mom told me its time to go. For some reason I really didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay here. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to see Sasuke again.

'' I'll see you soon Haruki. And it was nice to meet you Sakura.'' Mikoto said with a bright smile.

'' You too Mikoto, and goodbye Sasuke. Thank you for passing time with Sakura.''

I looked at Sasuke one last time and said '' I had a lot of fun today, thank you. Goodbye.''

I and my mother started walking towards the main gate. When my harm was suddenly pulled backwards. My eyes widened as I turned around. It was Sasuke.

'' Lets go back tomorrow. After lunch.'' was all he said before running back inside his house. My mother had also turned around and had heard what Sasuke had said. She looked at Mikoto and smiled. She waved goodbye one last time and we left.

I was so happy that he had said to meet him in the fields. That night I looked at the starry night and thanked it for making my wish come true.

And as usual before going to bed I sang twinkle twinkle little star.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star,How I wonder what you above the world so high,like a diamond in the , twinkle, little star,How I wonder what you are!When the blazing sun is gone,When there's nothing he shines upon,Then you show your little light,Twinkle, twinkle, through the , twinkle, little star,How I wonder what you are!In the dark blue sky so deepThrough my curtains often peepFor you never close your eyes'Til the morning sun does rise

Twinkle, twinkle, little starHow I wonder what you areTwinkle, twinkle, little starHow I wonder what you are

___________________________________________________

Dring Dring Dring

'' Oh my! The cookies are ready!'' I got up from my rocking chair and went into the kitchen.

''Yeah finally! '' Oboro followed closely behind me.

We took the cookies out of the stove and I placed them into a plate.

''You have to wait a little until they cool down Oboro. Let's bring them with us so you can eat them while I tell you the story.''

'' Okay mammy!'' she ran back to the sofa where she was sitting and I placed the plate on the coffee table. ''Please continue the story mammy! By the way, you loved that boy, Sasuke, right? Its like a love at first sight! So romantic ~!!''

''Well at the time I think I was just really happy because he talked to me like I wasn't different from the others. I guess it was because maybe I could have a friend, but he was very cute.''

''Hee hee you wanted to kiss him ~!! Haha Anyway, please tell me the rest!''

'' Alright, alright…'' I blushed at the though of being able to kiss ''him''.

* * *

So what did you think ? ill try to update faster for the next chapter XD sasuke and sakura will become closer =P hee hee please review XD i will need it to push me too update faster XD ohhhh and by the way ... i invented the name of sakura's mother.. i didnt want to only call her mrs haruno ;; lol ;p but her names means '' springtime tree '' hee hee you get it .. sakura tree ... she has pink hair .. springtime tree haha lol ;;;;;;;; okayyyy haha im so blabering about whatever... ;; forgive me lol ;p please review !! please please please XDXDXD


	4. Chapter 4

Hey again... updated two chapters in two days lol ;; hmm.. i dont think this chapter is as good as it could be o.o;; sorry !! T-T i will try harder !! +_+ hee hee

sadly i dont own naruto or the songs lyrics i use in my story TT-TT maybe on day..... maybe..... lol ;p naaaa never lol

please enjoy this chapter XD

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 4_

_**A friendship begins**_

That night I didn't sleep a wink. I kept wondering what I should wear and how I should act in front of him.

Yes I know I was only five years old. How could I be preoccupied by what I was going to wear and how I should act, right? Well, I was very mature for my age. Since I was always left alone by the other kids, I had to occupy myself by learning new things. Meaning, I already knew how to read, write and how to talk with adults. It seemed like I had a very strong memory and it was easy for me to learn. My parents were very surprised when one day they saw me reading a book that was for a person that was ten years old.

Anyway, the night was very long.

_ARGH! I hope I don't mess up tomorrow!!! What if I say something stupid and he won't talk to me anymore…. _I tough to myself while tossing and turning in my bed.

The next morning my mother came to my room to wake me up. That's because I had asked her the night before, just to make sure I wouldn't get up too late. For me, today was like Christmas, I was all excited and my mom didn't stop telling me to calm down.

'' Sweetie, you have to calm down. What will Sasuke think if you're all nervous and jumpy…? Just take a deep breath and go get dress. Why don't you wear the cute dress I bought you the other day, you know the one with the little cherry blossoms. After if you want I will brush your hair.'' my mother said, I could tell she was very happy. Her daughter was finally going to have a friend. (Omg Sakura sounds so emo….and alone… o.o;;)

'' OH! It's true I haven't worn that dress yet, thank you mommy! I'm going to get dress now!!! Hee hee'' I said while running to my room that was on the second floor.

About ten minutes later I was ready. My mom had fixed my hair, at the time it was short. About shoulder length. She would always put a little bow on the side of my head that matched my clothes.

To keep me busy I helped my mother in the garden. She would always pick fresh vegetables, saying that in the market it was less good. She loved to go plant flowers.

At around 11h20 my mom prepared me a lunch box so that I could eat with Sasuke. I just hoped he hadn't eaten yet.

Time to go meet him. While going to the flowers fields I was humming a song. I really liked this song because the words were perfect for how I felt.

Upon arriving at the fields I went to my usual spot and looked up at the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight. There was a light breeze so it made the day not too warm. Perfect. That's what this day was. I sat down in the grass and hummed the song again, waiting for Sasuke to arrive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Sasuke side =D

_I can't believe I asked to meet her again, what was I thinking!? But for some reason I feel really relaxed around her…_ _I must've looked like an idiot running away like that after asking her to meet me… _Sasuke was quite tormented with himself. He had never asked someone out of the clan to pass time with.

His mother was very pleased with him asking to go to the fields with Sakura.

'' That was very nice of you Sasuke dear, I'm sure Sakura is quite happy with your invitation.'' she kept telling me. She even told my brother about it. He teased me saying that I liked her. You know, like liked her.

I didn't like like her, I just felt comfortable with her. Anyway, I should go to bed now.

The next morning I woke up early to go practice with Itachi (my big brother). He had promised to show me how to throw kunais. We spent about two hours doing that before he told me that he had something to do. In two hours I got the target, on the hedge only once.

'' Big bro, I totally suck at throwing kunais, why can't I be as good as you!?'' I pouted.

'' You'll get it right sooner or later Sasuke, all you need is practice.'' he told me while crouching down and flicking me in the forehead.

'' Ouch! Why do you always do that!?'' I said trying to push him.

'' Hahahah because your expression is priceless.''

We both went home together. Mother had prepared him his lunch, as for me I wasn't hungry. I had told her that I would eat something when I got back or I would just by a little snack.

'' Well since your not going to eat, why don't you go get your father. He should be in the main training field. Tell him to come and eat please.'' she asked me with her usual smile.

'' Okay I'll be right back.'' I replied, running out of the house.

After trying to find my father, which he wasn't at the training field. I went back home to tell mom. She wasn't very pleased but said that our father was a busy man.

'' Isn't it time for you to get going now Sasuke, It's almost noon. You don't want to miss your date with that little girl right.'' my brother said to me. He was obviously making fun of me again. My mother giggled at his phrase.

I was blushing like mad. Why did they think that I had asked her on a date? I mean, we had just met for real yesterday.

'' It's not a date!!!'' I said to them before storming out of the house.

But before being out me had clearly heard Itachi say '' Then why are you blushing so much….''

Why does he always have to tease me? Once I had asked him and he had told me. ''_ It's the job of the big brother to tease his little brother. It's a rule, I can't break it._'' and he had flicked me in the forehead, again. I'm sure if this continues I'm going to have a bruise in the middle of my forehead.

It took me about fifteen minutes and I had arrived at the field. I looked for Sakura, when I saw a splash of pink in a meadow of yellows, purples, withes, blues and greens. I went towards her.

She seemed to be humming something, a song maybe. I went behind her; she hadn't notice that someone was right behind her. Lucky I wasn't a killer. I watched her, she was petite and her pink locks were blowing in the wind.

I went directly behind her and put my hands on her eyes. She squealed and jump from surprise.

'' hee hee Hello Sasuke….huh… Sasuke-kun, how are you?'' she said while taking off my hands from her eyes. She turned around and gave me a bright smile. I hadn't notice how green her eyes were, and how big they were.

I blushed when she called me Sasuke-kun, did she already consider me close enough to call me that?

'' Huh, what do you mean Sasuke-kun……we just met. Huh…huh… I'm fine, sorry I'm a little late.'' I replied looking away hoping she wouldn't see my cheeks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he arrived I was surprised that he was capable of putting his hands on my face. That gave me courage to call him Sasuke-kun. That would show him that I'm very happy that he invited me right? I hope he wouldn't be mad.

He had actually blushed, I think, when I had called his name.

'' Huh, what do you mean Sasuke-kun……we just met. Huh…huh… I'm fine, sorry I'm a little late.'' he replied to me while looking away.

'' Oh, but I tough it would be okay to call you Sasuke-kun. If you feel uncomfortable I will call you Sasuke-san, I'm sorry.''

''No, its okay.'' was all he said while looking away and sat down next to me.

A few minutes passed, after all it was a weird moment. I suddenly remembered about the lunch box I had brought along with me. I was actually quite hungry.

'' Sasuke-kun…. I brought along with me a lunch, there's enough for both of us. If….if you haven't eaten yet, would you like to have some with me?'' I said in a shy voice.

He looked at me and said yes. So I prepared everything.

We started eating in silence. When I saw on his arm a cut. My eyes widened.

'' Sasuke-kun your arm! What happened?!'' I said all worried.

'' Oh, that… well this morning me and my older brother went to train together and I must've cut myself with a kunai. Hmm… It doesn't seem like it's that bad.'' he said and continued eating.

Personally, the cut was pretty bad. So I took out my little first aid kit. Yes, I would always bring it with me everywhere. You never know what could happen. (awww Sakura as always liked to help people… must be why she is such a good medic lol ;p )

I took his arm in my hands and started disinfecting his wound. He kept protesting saying that he was fine, but I wouldn't listen to him. While bandaging his arm I started humming a song. He looked at me and asked me to sing. I was quite surprised. But felt like I should sing for him.

**The wind, far away; the clouds, slowly**

**It is time for them to fade**

**Flowers bloom, and you rest**

**On the darkening land**

**The Sun, which blessed me,**

**Dyes red and sinks down**

**I wonder if I am dreaming**

**A gentle, gentle dream?**

**The birds, to the sky; the bugs, to the fields**

**All of them on the road home**

**The first star of the evening has shone**

**So let's head home**

**To my warm house**

When I was done, I was proud if myself. The whole time I was singing he looked at me with soft eyes. I was happy.

'' There I'm finished.''

'' You didn't have to do that, my mom would've done it later on.''

'' Well later on it could have been infected. So do you like the food? Me and my mom made it!''

''It's good. You have a nice voice when you sing, I like to listen to you.''

I blushed madly and smiled at him.

He grinned and ruffled my hair. After he quickly got up and started running away.

'' HEY! Look what you did to my hair! Sasuke-kun come back here!'' I got up and started running after him.

He stopped, turned around and sticked his tongue out at me, and continued running away laughing at my expression that I had gave him. The look I gave him was not nice, it was a ''killer look''.

'' Sasuke-kun how dare you stick your tongue out at me!!! Come back here!!!''

He started slowing down and I caught up to him, the only thing is that I tripped and fell towards him. Both of us fell. It was an awkward position, even I could tell and I was only five years old. Sasuke was over me and our lips were almost touching. We, I mean, I was blushing so much I could pass out. My heart was beating really fast.

He got up and said '' you're really clumsy aren't you?'' and laugh at me.

'' WHAT! That's your fault for making me run! You were the one who ruffled my hair…pifff!'' I sat up and crossed my arms.

He continued to laugh at me and I couldn't stay mad at him. His expression was priceless. I though at that very moment that I wanted to be able to hear his laugh forever. He was laughing so happily. It made me smile and I started to laugh as well.

We walked around the field for a while. When it was time to go we said goodbye. He wanted to take me home, saying that it could be dangerous, but I told him it was alright.

After that day we spent many others together. Sometimes I would just go look at him train and bring lunch along with me so we could eat. Other times we went to the field where he would ask me to sing to him and we would just lay on the grass looking at the clouds passing. A few times when his father wasn't home I would go to his house. For some reason his father didn't like ''normal'' people that weren't from the clan to come in the Uchiha residence. Other times he would come to my house. We became really close.

Everything was perfect. Except there was still the question of would I go to the academy or the normal school. I wanted to be with Sasuke, but my father kept saying that it would be too dangerous and that he didn't want me to get hurt.

There was only two weeks left before school would start, so I had to work fast to convince my parents.

________________________________________________________________________

''Mammy, did you go to the academy with Sasuke? I want to know the rest of the story!'' Oboro said to me.

'' I'll continue the story after we eat something for diner.''

I went to the kitchen and started preparing something to eat. We eat together and talked. Oboro kept coming back to the story.

What she didn't know is that I was living everything all over again.

* * *

Soooooo =) what do you all think ? was it okay??? XD i know its petty much just about sakura and sasuke hanging out ... but .. i need for you to know that they are really close =) lol anyway... theres is something i need to ask ... should sakura be a ninja ? if you all want me to make her a ninja .. i will .. or if you prefere her to be a normal villager ? hmm.. i will let you choose lol ;p the on eyou choose will affect the story in some way lol if shes a ninja it will go one way... if shes not it will be different lol ;; anyway .. please tell me what you think =) i cant continue the story until i know yes or no lol ;p ahaha thank for reading my story XD see ya soon.... maybe... lol hahaah


	5. Chapter 5

So this is chapter 5... again.. it took me a while before updating .. sorry T-T !!! School was hard and i had a little writters block for this chapter... i didnt know what to wrtie at some point :S LOL haha .. anyway...I hope you guys like it XD

I do not own Naruto nor the lyrics to the songs I use in my fanfic.... =((

* * *

Chapter 5 

Ninja or Normal Peasant?

"Mom!!! Pleaseeee I want to go to the academy!"

"Sakura you know that your father is against it…and besides no one in the Haruno family has ever gone to the academy." Haruki, my mom, said to me.

"But I want to be the first one! I want to be a ninja mommy! Please!" I said, begging almost.

"Sakura….Is this what you really want?" she said, looking at me with a defeated look.

"YES! Thank you mom!! You're the best mom ever!!!" I said and ran to hug her "I'll work really hard and become a great ninja for you and dad to be proud of!"

"Alright, alright! Hahaha I'm sure you'll be very good, you'll represent our family well." she said to me with a smile and hugged me tightly.

Afterwards, my mom said she would deal with telling my father. Therefore, I went outside to go see Sasuke and tell him the good news. I ran all the way to his house.

When I got there, I rang the doorbell and tried to catch my breath before the house cleaner would come to the door.

"Well hello Miss Sakura, please come inside. Young master is in his room, he just finished a training session. " the house cleaner said to me, but I was already gone towards his room.

I knocked at his door and waited for him to let me in. Once I heard a muffled "come in", I opened the door and stepped inside his huge room.

"Sasuke-kunnn !!!" I said while running towards his bed and jumped on it. I landed on Sasuke and hugged him tightly.

"Sa-Sakura ?! What are y-you doing ?!" he said to me, his face turning to a crimson red.

"OHHH Sasuke-kun !! I'm so sorry you can't breath right ?! That's why you're all red like that ! Sorry !" I let go of him, the thing is that I was on top of him sitting on his abdomen. When I realised that, I got off him and started to blush.

"That's not why I was…wait I wasn't red at all !! Why would I be !! Argh… never mind, why are you here Sakura, you seem excited. What happened ?" he said, sitting next to me on his bed.

"OH !! Sasuke-kun I finally convinced my mom! She said that I could also go to the academy, isn't that great ! Hehehe" I hugged him, again, and whispered in his ear "We'll be able to be together Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke froze and again became a crimson red. _Does this girl do nothing else but hug ?,_ he tough to himself.

"Huh, your mother really accepted for you to become a ninja ?" Sasuke asked me, pushing my arms away.

"Yeah !! Can you believe it !? Anyway…How did your training go this morning

Sasuke-kun ?"

"It went well, considering the fact that I'm still not very good." he clenched is teeth. His brother must have been there with him this morning, so he feels like he could never be as good as him.

"Awnnnn !!! Sasuke-kun !!! ** she hugs him (again…LOL)** I know you'll become the best ninja in Konoha !!" I said giggling as I hugged him.

"ARGH! Sakura !!!" he was blushing madly again.

I let go and stared at him. He was glaring at me. He is so cute when he does that. I asked him if he wanted to go out into the field with me, he said no. Therefore, I just left saying that I would go all by myself. He finally followed me.

At the fields, we sat down and talk about things that weren't important, things that would come to mind. We would both lie down in the grass and look up at the blue sky. At that time, I was so very happy to have met him. I didn't need any other friend, all I wanted was for him to stay by my side and everything would be fine.

Suddenly, my stomach started growling. How embarrassing ! Of course, with my luck, Sasuke heard it. I became red like a tomato.

"Are you hungry Sakura?" he said, as a smirk appeared on his beautiful face. He was making fun of me, AGAIN !

"What are you talking about! I'm perfectly fine! Pfff " I replied while crossing my arms and looking away from him.

"Well, I'm going to go get myself something at the market. Since you're not hungry, I won't get anything for you…I'll be back then." he said as he got up. He was still smirking at me.

_Ahhhh I'm so hungry, but that was so embarrassing !!!! _

He was already walking towards the exit of the fields.

I got up and said "Wait ! I-I'm also hungry then…I-If-f you're getting something for you…can you also get some for me…?"

He didn't even look back when I said that. However, for some reason I knew that he was smiling, well…. We'll call it that, although I'm sure he was smirking.

Therefore,, I sat back down and started picking flowers to make another one of my famous flower crowns.

After a little while, three girls appeared.

They were the same age as me, I knew them. They were always making fun of me. I felt like I was becoming small again. I had hoped they hadn't seen me and that everything would be okay, but I'm seriously not a lucky girl. They started walking towards me.

"Well well, isn't it our little big forehead friend Sakura." one of them said.

"You're still as ugly as before."

"And look at that stupid pink hair of yours! You need a new haircut don't you!?"

"Leave me alone….I didn't do anything to you girls…." I said, it was barely heard I'm sure, because I hadn't said it loud.

"What!? You have some guts talking to us Haruno."

"I think you need to be put back to your place."

"Why don't we start with that ugly face and hair!"

"What…but I didn't do anything…! Hey….HEY!! Leave me alone..!" I started crying. They were going to beat me up weren't they. I was going to be all bruised up, and…and Sasuke-kun would see me like that. All weak and battered up in front of him, he would hate me for sure. Who would want a weak and ugly friend? I couldn't do anything…I was too weak to do anything. I hate myself for being like this.

One of the girls slapped me in the face. Another kicked me. In addition, it went on like that…

Until at some point it finally stopped. I looked up to see what was happening. Only to gaze at the back of someone. Someone dressed in a black shirt and with shorts. On the back of the shirt was the…. Uchiha clan symbol!

It was Sasuke, he had blocked the hand of the girl. I could see that she was surprised and in shock. As for Sasuke, there was like a black aura around him, he was….angry!

"What do you stupid girls think you're doing to Sakura !!!!? Why don't I teach you a lesson that you would never forget!!" Sasuke slowly lifted is fist in the air.

"Sasuke-kun…please don't do anything…I'm alright…" I said to him, grabbing the end of is shirt, slightly tugging on it.

"Sakura stay out of this, these girls were hitting you, how can I let them go without doing anything to them!!!"

"If you do anything, wouldn't that make you just like them…? And if so, I could never forgive you."

Sasuke looked back at me. Surprise written on his face.

"Are you…sure?"

I nodded and he looked to the side. It was hard for him, I could clearly see that. He had a dark look on his face when he said " Get out of my face, if I ever find out that anyone of you hurt Sakura again, I won't let you go…you'll pay with your life."

The girls were scared as hell. Hell, I was scared hearing the tone of voice Sasuke had and seeing his facial expression. They ran away, never looking back. I guess I won't be hearing from them again…

Sasuke turned around and crouched in front of me. Tears were still streaming down my pale cheeks. With his hand, he gently rubbed them away. I looked up and smiled at him.

" Sakura… look at you…" he said, pain evident on his face. Moreover, I knew he still felt like running after those girls and beating them up until they would be on the verge of death.

"Sasuke-kun I'm fine…thank you for helping me." I smiled gently at him.

It seemed like, his eyes were all watery, but that couldn't be right. Sadly, I couldn't see because he grabbed me into his arms and hugged me tightly. At first, I was surprised that Sasuke would do that, but after a few seconds, I hugged him back raping my arms around him.

Since I didn't want to go home just because of what happened, Sasuke took me to his house so he could threat my wounds.

After we lied down on his bed and stayed silent. He was holding my hand. I think Sasuke was scared today, scared of loosing me. Scared that I would disappear and leave him alone in this big and lonely world.

"Sakura…"

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"Could you sing me something…I want to hear you sing."

"Of course if that's what you want Sasuke-kun…this song is just for you. "

**Always, somewhere within my heart**

**I was waiting for a certain special one**

**Waiting for the one who'll come, and tell me that**

**I'm needed**

**If I were ever to meet that one**

**Beneath, the light of the sun**

**I think I'd start to believe in myself**

**A little more each day**

**In the breath of the windlife flows over the land**

**Even so something still makes my heart worry**

**with your gentle voice, you called out my name**

**Just that alone is all I'll ever need , somewhere within my heart**

**I was searching for the special one.**

**I'm just fine the way I am.**

** The one who told me along, it was you **

**night opens up the sky**

** to this world where we can fly **

**in ****this world where you can always smile beside me**

**In this world what can I do**

**Not to lose everything**

**I wish that I can always protect you**

**You knew what was always dear to me**

**You knew I always trusted you**

**You knew I always loved you**

**In the breath of the windlife flows over the land**

**Even so something still makes my heart worry**

**with your gentle voice you called out my name**

**Just that alone is all I'll ever need**

** night opens up the sky**

**to this world where we can fly**

**in this world where you can always smile beside me**

**In this world what can I do**

**Not to lose everything**

**I wish that I can protect you**

**no matter what life puts us through**

**I wish that I can protect you**

**always...**

After that, we both fell asleep. I suppose Mikoto called my mother to tell her that I was sleeping at her house. That night, I had a wonderful dream…and when I woke up, I was in Sasuke's arms…** giggles**

________________________________________________________

"Mammy those girls were really mean!!! They were just jealous stupid girls!!! I'm so happy that Sasuke-kun saved you mammy and he even hugged you!! AHHHH so romantic !! Hihihi"

"Yes…I was happy that my prince had saved me…."

* * *

SO !? What did you guys think about this chapter ???? It would be great if you would tell me XD lol hihi anyway... some action will start soon !! hihi ;p i wont give way anything else =P ... ahh .. this time I will tr to update faster... but ... I dont know if I will be able to .. even if its summer vacation.. because I have spacial classes in French ( i go to a french school ) ... lol so i hope to hear from you XD see ya and thanks for reading my story XD


	6. Chapter 6

soooo this is chapter 6 ... lol .... i wrote it today... i hope its okay ... :S ... anyway... please enjoy =)

i dont own naruto.. or the song lyrics that i use in my fic... =(

* * *

Chapter 6

The academy 

Since that day, when Sasuke caught those girls hurting me, he has been very protective. He is worst then my mother! Nevertheless, it makes me so happy; because that means that, I mean a lot to him. Doesn't it? Anyhow, school will start in a few days. Finally, it's been a long two weeks and a half. My patents had many arguments because of my choice in schooling. I feel bad, but I want to go to the academy and become a great ninja (and be with my dear Sasuke-kun).

"I still don't think we should let Sakura go to that school." I heard my father say from the kitchen.

There they go again. It's been this way since my mother told my father about my decision.

"Dear, she wants to try it. Why don't we give her a chance? She will make us very proud, I'm sure of it."

"It's not that I think she won't make us proud. It's just that…it's very dangerous to become a ninja. She could easily get hurt or even….I just don't think it's a good idea." my father is getting mad.

I step in the kitchen.

"Dear, you shouldn't…Oh Sakura sweetie good morning. Did you sleep well? I'll prepare your breakfast." she smiles at me and starts preparing my plate.

"Good morning mom and dad!" I try to act as happy as possible and do as if I hadn't heard a word.

"Hello. So what do you plan on doing today?" my father ask me while I sit at the table. "Do you plan to go spend it with that young boy from the Uchiha clan?"

"Well, I think I'm going to go see him, yes." I respond and smile.

My mother puts my plate in front of me and sits down. We eat silently. I could sense the tension between my mom and dad. I need to gather up some courage and talk to my dad. Therefore, I took a deep breath.

"Dad…Please allow me to go to the academy. I know you're afraid that something bad might happen to me. However, I promise I'll be careful and work very hard. And I promise I'll do whatever it takes not to…well….die." The last word was so hard to say. The fact is, I hadn't tough about it, dying I mean.

Yes, it's clear that you always put your life in danger when you are a ninja. I just hadn't tough that when I would be one, I could die any day or time. Death would always be a part of my life. Could I take it? Would I be all right mentally speaking? Suddenly I started to panic. I got up from my chair, thanked my mother for the food and went out the door saying that I would be back later on and not to worry.

What five-year-old child thinks about death? None. Expect for the ninjas or that experience the lost of a family member.

I ran to the fields, yes the place on this earth where I felt the best.

On my way over there, I saw those three girls. They glared at me, but did not dare come closer. I guess it's scary to have an Uchiha as a friend. In addition, the one who had protected me was the second son of the clan leader. Anyway, I passed right next to them.

When I arrived, tears were flowing down my cheeks.

_Why am I crying? _I thought to myself. I sat down onto the green grass, looked at the blue sky and said to myself. _Sakura you need to do this. If you want to be strong and be by Sasuke-kun side, then you must take this path…_

I dried off my tears from my cheeks and smiled. There was no need for me to be a cry baby. There were many others that would go trough the same thing as I would. I needed to face it with all my strength and put a smile on my face.

All that time, I didn't know that someone was watching me from a far. A sad look on his face could be seen. He didn't stay to watch more of the scene.

Too cheer me up, I sang the song I had sang to Sasuke not to long ago. His song.

After that, I decided that I should go see what Sasuke was doing. Therefore, I got up and walked towards the direction of the Uchiha district.

On my way over there, I saw a boy with yellow hair sticking up in the air. He was sitting at the Ichiraku ramen shop. He seemed so happy to be eating ramen. I kept staring at him while he was eating. He probably got that feeling you get when someone is watching you. You know THE feeling of being watched, like a six sense or something like that. He turned is head towards me and looked at me. His eyes were big and blue. He grinned at me and gave me thumbs up. After he turned around and continued, eating is ramen asking for another bowl.

I continued my way to Sasuke's house. When I arrived, the maid told me to go to the "young master's" room.

I knocked on his door. Opened the door slowly and stepped inside.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He was on his bed with his eyes closed. He was so cute like that.

_Is he sleeping?_

I approached his bed not making a sound. I kneeled down beside his bed and looked at his peaceful expression. After a few seconds, I wasn't looking at a sleeping face, but at a pair of onyx eyes. He was awake.

"Sas-Sasuke-kun! You're awake, did I wake you up?"

"No, I was already awake when you came in." he said, looking directly into my eyes.

"Oh…" I looked away.

"Sakura, are you all right?" he was still staring at me. I could feel his deep gaze trying to figure me out.

"I'm fine Sasuke-kun!" I said giving him a bright smile.

"…" he looked away and got up from his bed "I'm hungry, let's go eat something in the kitchen." and he walked out, leaving me there wondering what was wrong with him.

I followed him afterwards. We eat silently in his kitchen. After that, he took me back home.

After that, I didn't see Sasuke for a few days, well, until we started school at the academy. I was somewhat nervous that morning. My mom helped me put my ribbon in my hair and prepare my pouch of weapons and my school bag. I could see that my mom was also pretty nervous. As for my dad, he was being even more childish then I. He really didn't want me to go to the academy. He would get over it at some point because this was what I wanted.

When my mom and I got there, I started looking trough the crowd to find Sasuke. That's when I saw that boy again. The one with the azure blue eyes from the ramen restaurant. He was all alone, and everyone, well all the parents seemed to be leaving a big gap between him and them with their child.

Anyway, that's not who I was looking for. A few minutes of searching passed until I saw him. His mother was with him. She also saw us and waved at my mother. We went to greet them.

Sasuke seemed so happy to start at the academy. I could see it in his eyes. He wanted to be a great ninja so badly. That was his dream.

The entrance ceremony was long and they talk about the glory of being a ninja and how hard we would work, bla bla bla …

The good thing of this day was when I found out that I was in the same class as Sasuke! Yeah!!!

I was also with that boy that eat ramen… and a girl with blond hair, a boy that was always sleeping, one with a dog, one that was scary with black glasses and who talked to bugs (ewww :O), another who kept eating, a shy girl with pale eyes…and others that seemed pretty normal to me. Nevertheless, those eight, including Sasuke seemed, how could I put it, special.

In addition, the day was done; many more are to come…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh mammy, are those gonna all be your friends? Because your face become all happy when you named them…"

"You'll see what's going to link us together." I said to her with a gentle smile.

"I can't wait!" she giggle.

* * *

and ??? what did you guys think ??? was it okay ?? kind of borring isnt it ... hmm... the drama will start soon mouhahahhaahah LOL ;p i think i said that in the other chapter aswell... lol o.o hahah anyway... please review XD thanks for reading ... see you soon XD


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Need some help?

I finally started school. We've been mostly taking notes and learning things in books rather then applying it. I would guess that eventually, we would start practicing the arts of being a ninja. The only problem, is, that I don't know anything. I've never even held a kunai in my hand before. However, all these other kids in my class, they've already started training on the outside. They all have a member of their family that has been, or is a ninja. I'm the only one I'm different from them. We all know how I hate to be "different".

I keep wondering if I'm going to do well. If I'm going to be able to apply it properly. Yes, I know that at first it will be hard, because I've never tried that before. Nevertheless, in the end, will I be able to be a good ninja? I hope so.

Sasuke practices even more then before he started school. To see him, I have to go to him. And what his he doing? Training of course. He gets better at throwing kunais everyday. We don't get to talk much, most of the time all I do is sit there and do nothing. Just stare at him, watching him closely, dreaming about a future… Sasuke never really pays attention to me while he's training. It was as if nothing else existed. I knew that his goal was to be as good as his older brother Itachi. However, aren't their limits to how much a person can train during a day? I guess at that time I was clueless. Now I know that it can take a lifetime and more to learn everything. To perfect every justu or skill.

Days and eventually, weeks passed by. The day that I was dreading had finally come along. I was so nervous that the others could almost see me trembling. We were all brought to the special training grown close to the school, which was made for beginners like us, or students that went to the academy. There were dummies and targets placed, one for each of us.

That blond kid with the blue eyes, his name was Naruto, seemed really excited to finally be training. Complete opposite of me. Sasuke was burning with impatience to be able to even train at school, never mind after school. To him, this was just an opportunity to try to get better. Again, I was different from everyone, since I seemed to be the only one that was scared to death of doing this. The lazy one, Shikamaru, with the pineapple head, just kept complaining that he wanted to sleep and that it was "troublesome". The fat one, Choji (we could never say that word in front of him, because he would go crazy) anyway, all he wanted was to eat, he was hungry…again. The blonde girl that started to put her hair into a ponytail, Ino, she kept saying that she couldn't wait to show off her moves in front of (can you guess who?) …Sasuke. Yeah, she had some sort of crush on him since the beginning of the school semester. Unfortunately, for her, and good for me, Sasuke didn't pay attention to her. The dog boy, Kiba, also seemed excited, and so was his little dog. It seemed that it was tradition for the ninja in his clan to have a dog companion that would grow and fight with him. Let's not forget the bug boy, Shino, he had bugs living inside his clothes! (ewwww) He almost never had any expression on his face it was neutral. Therefore, I'm going to say that he was fine with the training. Wait, I just remembered someone, she is really shy, even more then me. Her name is Hinata. She has pearl color eyes. It would seem that I'm not the only one that is scared here. She is also. However, it's a different scared then me, since she comes from a clan, she has already had some kind of training before. She's just really shy. Anyway, these are the main people in class, the others, don't come from any clan they're just sons and daughters of "normal" people, I guess I'll call them like that. It seems like I'm saying there not important enough to talk about, well, to some extent in this story, they aren't because none of them really caught my attention nor did they affect my life whatsoever. So you may consider it mean by my part, but life is life, some people can change your life completely, others just come and go and nothing changes.

Anyway, back to the training grown. I was dreading the moment were the teacher would call my name to assign a dummy to me. I wished time would stop right there and never start again. How could someone be so nervous over just her first training practice, you would ask. Well, I didn't want everyone to see how much I sucked. That would surely mean that I would be picked on. I wasn't really a physical person back then and getting dirty wasn't really my thing. Although it was my idea to become a ninja, it didn't mean that I liked every part of becoming and being a ninja. Nevertheless, I kept thinking, what would Sasuke-kun think when he sees how much his friend suck's??? His opinion mattered most to me, and it was the one I was scared of the most. It didn't help at all, knowing that he was probably one of, or the, best student in our class, maybe even in our grade. He was really attached to this kind of thing, and I didn't want to embarrass him. The worst part is that I would be assigned before Sasuke, since you know, my last name starts with ''H'' and his is ''U''.

The teacher kept calling names, and then the moment I was dreading most.

''Sakura Haruno, would you please go to your dummy and start practicing.''

Oh god, please make me get the target once!!! Please don't let everyone see how much I suck at this!!!, that's what I kept pleading ''God'' in my mind.

''Ai sensei…'' I walked over to my dummy and stared at it for a little while. When I suddenly felt like someone was staring at me, so I looked around to see if my senses were right. Guess what? They were. Can you guess again, well, guess what pair of eyes were staring at me? If you guessed a pair of dark onyx eyes that belong to Sasuke, well you guessed right. If you didn't, why else would I make you guess? It was just so obvious, easy points for you to get. ( LOL ;p )

He was staring at me for some reason, which was obviously unknown to me. Was he trying to know if I could do it or not? Was he just anticipating his turn to get his dummy and start to practice, so he was staring at me out of ''excitement''? I wish I would read his mind, I though to myself. Just then, he smiled at me. I bet he could see the surprised looked on my face while he was giving me his precious and beautiful smile (yes, back then Sasuke would smile from time to time, NOT SMIRK, a real smile LOL ). I hope you know that I did smile back after I was done being surprised. I suddenly had a lot of courage that was flowing trough me. With a determined look, I grabbed a kunai that was in my pouch and held it in my hand. Taking a deep breath and relaxing (the best that I could) I took a glance at my dummy and were I wanted the kunai to go to and with a swing of my arm I threw the kunai to its destination. I felt like it was going in slow motion. I closed my eyes hoping that it would at less it the stupid thing. After a few seconds I reopened my eyes and looked at my dummy. If you're wondering if the kunai hit it, well let's just say it's my little secret (after all this I'm not even telling you, I'm really mean ;p).

During practice, Sasuke got a lot of admiration from his '' little fan girls''. Even sensei was very pleased with his talent. It seemed has tough that kid, Naruto, wanted to try to be better then Sasuke. It was pretty funny to see since, he wasn't really good at it, but what I admired from him, was that he kept trying 'till the end, never giving up. I was jealous of his courage. At that moment, I wished that I were like him. Never giving up, never letting what other people think gets to him. He kept telling Sasuke ''Just wait and see I'm gonna be better then you in no time!!! Believe it!! (with a thumbs up, Naruto style ;p)''

Finally, the day was over and I could go home and lock myself in my room alone. I went to get my stuff and started walking towards my house. No, tonight I wasn't planning on going to Sasuke's house, it seemed like I was ''running'' away from him, or maybe I was just really tired? Who knows, well no one can since it's my mind and my feelings…anyway.

I was so into whatever I was thinking about while walking that I hadn't heard my name being called multiple times. Until…

''SAKURA!!! HEY … !!!'' the same person grabbed my arm and sort of turned me so that I would face him.

''HUH!!??'' my face expression, was, as you could guess, really surprised and lost.

''Sakura,… I've been calling your name for a while now, why weren't you stopping? Is something wrong?''

The said person was Sasuke. He seemed worried suddenly, or was I imagining too much again? To think that I had completely ignored him, and even, that he had ran after me! What a weird day today was, I though to myself.

''Oh, I'm sorry Sasuke-kun… I was just thinking to hard. Is there something that you need? Why were you calling for me?'' I asked with a question mark written all over my face. I hadn't realised yet that he was still holding on to my shoulder ( remember when he grabbed me… :D). Both of us suddenly looked at his hand and we both blushed to a red that you couldn't even imagine someone becoming that kind of red. I'm sure people were wondering is we couldn't breath or something. Oh non, wait, when you can't breath you start to go blue. Never mind. Anyway, all you need to know is that we were REALLY red.

Sasuke took his hand away and mumbled a little sorry while hiding his face a little to try to hide his blushing cute face. Yes, yes he was really cute when he was blushing! (xD right??? don't you think so too??? :D)

'' Oh huh, you don't need to be sorry… it's my fault after all… since I wasn't paying attention….'' I said while looking away.

There was this moment of silence, I wanted to say something, but nothing was coming to mind. Just when I needed to open my big mouth, at times like these I wish my brain would turn on. This is probably happening because I was stressing out to much today, I tired out my poor brain. I

I looked at Sasuke, asking him with my eyes if there was something he wanted to say.

''Huh…today… you seemed weird… so I was wondering if something had happened…'' he looked in my eyes. I knew that if I lied to him he could probably find out right? Because, his eyes are like magic.

What I didn't know at that age is that my eyes are my biggest downfall. Although I might look strong, my eyes tell people I'm weak in a way. Although I look happy, my eyes say that I'm sad. It's the same thing when it comes to telling the truth and lying.

Being a young little innocent girl, I lied.

''I'm fine Sasuke, what do you mean I'm weird? I'm huh…. Always like this… WAIT ?! ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M ALWAYS WEIRD !!??'' I tried to act as normal as I could. This would be a good reaction right? He wouldn't suspect anything right? I was hoping he would just say, okay, but with my luck, this could go quite the opposite.

''…Yes, you are weird.'' he said that has he started walking passed me. He had a frown on and seemed in deep tough suddenly.

''Hey! Sasuke-kun wait for me! You're the one who stopped me before! How can you just leave without me??!! Hey…HEY!….. HEYYYYY don't ignore meeeeee Sasuke-kun!'' I said with a huff. I hadn't moved from were he had stopped me.

He turned around a little, looking at me from the corer of his eyes he said ''Well come on what are you waiting for? Aren't you coming over today? Let's go play something…but if you don't get here in 5seconds, I'm just going to go training again.'' he said that with a little smile forming in the corner of his lips. He turned around and started counting to five.

''HEY!!!! Wait wait that's cheating you didn't tell me you were starting right away!'' I started running towards him, he had gained a little distance from me so it wasn't as close as you think.

''…4.……..4 ½……4 2/3.…..5.…….'' At the end of the 5 seconds I was already running passed him and had gained a little distance. I was laughing and told him that he was as slow as a turtle.

He laughed and ran after me. It had been a while since we laughed like this together, him, always being busy training.

We went to his house, and played a little together. His mother was happy that he wasn't training today, saying that too much isn't good.

After dinner, he took my hand and brought me out in the garden/yard.

''Sasuke-kun why did you bring me outside?'' I looked at him with a puzzled look.

''Were here to train. I'm going to help you Sakura.'' he then went to get his training gear.

''What? Why? Why would you help me…?''

''Because I know that you had some problems today at school, and that you have no one in your family to help you. So I'm going to do it, because….'' he looked away a little embarrassed.

''huh…because of what?….I'm can do it on my own… I don't need your help! *huff*'' I crossed my arms on my chest and stuck my tongue out at him.

''Well….because you're my….friend……and I want to help you when you need help….''

''I'm your F-R-I-E-N-D !!!'' I was so happy that I hugged him. ( It was said more like a OMG he just called me his friend hahah ;p )

It was the first time Sasuke had ever really said something like that. It made me really happy and brightened my gloomy day.

So that's how it was. Sasuke started helping me everyday after school. It was good for me, because then I could spend more time with him and practice my super cool ninja skills. And he was still happy because he could still train.

Of course he got frustrated a lot, because I was having a hard time getting the technique, but ''once we fall, we must always get back up'' right ?! So I kept trying and trying. I know that if I wouldn't keep trying, Sasuke would surely start disliking me and I didn't want to let my parents down.

All was going well…. Until that faithful day that would change everything.

* * *

Oh dear... I'm really sorry it took so long ToT I wouldn't blame you guys for just forgetting about my story :( lol I actually don't have any special excuses.... except for .. starting college, being lazy, having no ideas at some parts to write ... being sick at new years ... ahh... soon i'll be restarting school... but I'll try to get a chapter sooner this time :S

I feel like in this chapter all i did was .... put description.. over description... :S lol .... oh well .... at the end i was just getting tired of it .. so i just cut it short hahah oupsi ... (there i go being lazy again ...) *sigh* and i'm sorry if there are manny mistakes :S ..... sorry sorry . ~~~

anyway... please keep on reading and tell me what you think .. give me advice :D i would really like that tee hee xD

thank you all for reading ^-^ ~~ 3


End file.
